Feminine
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: AU. She was like a rare rose, growing in the slums where nothing generally thrived, and everything that was beautiful wilted away. Drabble prompt, SephirothAerith. Rating for adult situations.


_This was written for the Porn Battle on Insane Journal, so please, heed the rating and know that this is a bit more graphic than I usually write. This is actually the first time I successfully write a drabble(less than a thousand words, no matter what ffnet says). I really hope it's to everyone's liking and thanks for reading!_

_**Prompt:**__ Aeris(Aerith)/Sephiroth, feminine_

_**Warning:**__ Contains adult situations, please don't read if you don't like…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them._

………………………

**Feminine**

………………………

There was something about the curve of her waist that had always appealed to him. Her smooth skin, pale like the moonlight had been what had attracted him first about her. She had been a vision in pink and cream, with eyes an entirely different shade of green from his own. Glossy chestnut hair, arranged in neat ringlets which framed a youthful, round face, a straight nose, and pink bow-shaped lips completed a beauty unlike any other he had ever encountered.

He had never been one for nature, but upon stumbling across her, standing amongst the white and yellow lilies inside of a church, something about the flowers and her had appealed to him. She was like a rare rose, growing in the slums where nothing generally thrived, and everything that was beautiful wilted away. She was a delicate beauty who didn't mind getting her hands dirty, whether it was to prepare the soil of her precious flowers or to touch someone like him.

From an early age, he had been schooled in the arts of battle, blades, and war. There was so much blood on his hands that he had stopped keeping up with his kill count ages ago. But as unworthy as he felt himself for having someone like her, so pure, there was nothing like the feeling of having her beneath him, her skin sliding over his like spun silk, her smooth, small hands traversing the expanse of his back, digging in, riding out the pleasure that only he had ever provided her.

He was a creature of control, but when he had her in his arms, years of training and conditioning washed away in the feel of her soft, damp body arching into his. How her hands managed to wash away the sting of echoing needles, and her lips broke through the cobwebs of old nightmares. In her arms, he wasn't dirty, or a killer, and much less a monster. He had come to recognize, how, if he had been standing, she would have repeatedly brought him to his knees with only a breathy exhale of his name.

There was nothing like watching her in the heat of passion, as his body locked with hers, the way her eyes darkened and resembled the stems and leaves of the flowers she cared for and he was relentlessly driving her into. Her legs, though much shorter than his own, were long and lean, hooked around his waist, surrounding him just as completely as her fluttering insides. "Sephiroth," she whispered, chest still heaving in the aftermath of her completion.

His own release had come as soon as she had said his name, but he was much more composed than she was. In any case, the healthy flush that always covered her cheeks, neck, and chest didn't show on his. He didn't know whether or not it was because there was something so inhuman about him, but it didn't matter because in those moments, all he could think of and look at was her.

Laying on his side, he ran his fingers over her cheek, trailing the tips down her neck, gently over her collarbone, and finally to rest on one still trembling breast. Her breathing quickened as his large hand cupped and rolled the tip gently, trailing over to do the same to the other moments later. She watched him with her sparkling eyes, silent, observant, but her lips parted with her short exhales as his hand continued the journey downwards. Down over the taught skin of her belly, and over damp curls, sliding in deep to feel his own essence mixed with her own.

With his fingers building her up again, her body welcoming and warm, she was powerful, able to ask anything of him and he would gladly give it. She was beautiful and accepting and she was all that he needed to feel human again.

"Again?" Aerith whispered faintly, her own fingers ghosting across the delicate angles of his beautiful face.

Sephiroth just chuckled lightly, pulling in her in for a breath-stealing kiss and molding her body to his own. In that moment, with her eyes glinting like smoldering jades, her hair in haphazard waves, cheeks flushed pink, and her lips curling into a sultry grin, Sephiroth could very much appreciate the true meaning of feminine beauty.


End file.
